pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Belial's Brood
"We are the devil's brood. The eternally damned. Born of darkness, doomed to hellfire, we follow but one commandment: Do as thou wilt is the whole of the Law." And Hell follows with them. Belial's Brood willingly give themselves over to frenzy and do all they can to create chaos and sow fear. Mass murder is the least of their crimes. The traditions, convention, the customs of ages, mean nothing to these anarchistic and, quite literally, hell-bent Kindred. They do as they wish, to whomever they wish and damn the consequences, to the masquerade or anything or anyone else. Their actions draw the attentions not only of the local Kindred power structure, but of mortal authorities as well. Whenever the Brood appear a race begins to root them out and obliterate them before the mortal witch finders, hunters and busybodies among the press can put two and two together and endanger the entire masquerade. Yet somehow, no matter how many times, no matter in how many domains, they are extirpated, another brood crops up somewhere else to shake the pillars of entrenched power and endanger the continued existence of all Kindred. The Broods History, Beliefs, and Organization Well that's just it, isn't it? nobody outside the brood really knows. The opinions held in the blurb above are merely how those outside the covenant see the brood. And to certain extent they are correct. But as to what they precisely believe? their goals? motives? well, for some reason not even former members (as rare as they are) seem to be able to shed any light on the subject. However the brood has been around millennia and there are certain things that observant kindred have picked up upon. The Broods does believe in, venerate, call upon, and yes, sometimes even worship what appear to be genuine demons. They seem to care little for ruling, and do not share the Sabbats desire to lord over mankind. They have played every villainous role from corrupter, to sociopath, to the cold and calculating mastermind. And perhaps the most frightening? The Brood. Do not. Embrace. Every kindred who calls himself member can be traced back to a familiar sire. Every one has come from some other Sect or Covenant. Its as if sometimes the beast just calls to be set free, and every once in awhile a kindred listens. Follow their instincts right into the teachings of Belial. As for their origin, well the childer and grandchilder of methusela have been known to spin tails of a Baali who went by the name of Belial and seemed to have what could only be described as a cult built up around him by other Baali and non-Baali alike. Though weather there is any truth to these rumors is unknown. Relationship with other Covenants, Sects or Clans They have none. Every other group of kindred in the World of Darkness count themselves as enemies of the brood, and the demon worshipers seem to delight in mucking with Sabbat cities as much as Camarilla ones. Brood Membership Gangrel seems to be the most common clan found, but the brood has within its numbers members of every clan, and even most bloodlines. The Brood in Portlamd In Portland, The Belial's Brood is a relatively quiet but active Covenant, responsible for several murders and dark rituals over the years. Lead by Tantanee, a potent ex-mage Kindred, Belial's Brood works constantly to destabilize the rest of Kindred society for reasons unknown. At one point, Nick and his coterie were able to successfully capture and bring to final death every member of the Belial's Brood, save for Tantanee herself. In less than a year, Tantanee seemed to embraced and recruited more Kindred to her cause. The Kindred under her were already well versed in Disciplines and combat, and it is not known how Tantanee was able to train them to proficiency so quickly. The relationship between Belial's Brood and the Sabbat is unknown at this time. Despite their competing interests, they may have been working in tandem during the Carthian Revolt, as each group struck different areas of the city, without any reported overlap. The Belial's Brood have currently performed a ritual on an oak tree in Grant Park. If one smears the blood of Kine on the tree, it summons a representative of Belial's Brood. It is thought that the Belial's Brood has control over the mage artifact, The Blood Gate. Known Belial's Brood if the Portland/Vancouver area include: Tantanee, The Baali The Baali are spoken of only in whispers by the kindred community at large. Elders can say for certain that at one time they did certainly exist, but as far as anyone was concerned they has all been killed off long ago. But still, there is always speculation, tales of strange occurrences. No hard evidence exists, no one of repute can safely say "Yes, I encountered a Baali." But if the Demons do still exist they are likely within the Belial's Brood. And across domains stories and rumors fly of members of the the Brood who cannot gaze upon crosses, are able to summon black fire, foster sin, or even call forth beings which should not be. Brood Advantages The Belial's Brood has access to a number of unique disciplines, rituals, devotions and powers, as well as knowledge of a dark(er), perverse mirror of thaumatury.